This invention relates generally to medical imaging and, more particularly, to medical imaging using bowtie filters.
At least some known bowties used in current Computed Tomographic (CT) scanners are designed for general uses. For example, a General Electric LightSpeed scanner commercially available from General Electric Medical Systems of Waukesha Wis. has a head bowtie for the head and pediatric applications and a body bowtie for adult body scans. The body bowtie was designed to provide a fairly uniform X-ray flux on the detector surface after the X-rays pass through the body, therefore providing relatively equivalent image quality (noise) for the whole imaging area. This, however, may not be necessary if one is only interested in specific organs, such as a heart, and may introduce extra surface dose to the patient that may not improve the image quality of the specific organs that one is interested in.